


Puppet Play

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Manipulation, Masturbation, Pedophilia, oblivious victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: Meg has been babysitting sweet, 4-year-old Castiel for his parents' weekly date night for a few months now. With the aid of a puppet, she's going to start really having her kind of fun.Fill forthis spnkink_meme prompt.





	Puppet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 'merica day, y'all

Meg rang the Novaks’ doorbell and stepped back, straightening her loose skirt as the cheerful chime announced her. A few beats later the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Novak playing into the Hollywood stereotype of somehow needing to fix her earring while otherwise glammed up for date night.

“Hello, dear, come on in. Jimmy!”

“Coming!”

“We’re going to be late,” Mrs. Novak confided to Meg as she closed the door behind herself. “‘Coming’ means ‘five more minutes’. I think Cassie’s upstairs in his playroom. Money on the fridge for pizza as always, bed by 7:30, you know the drill.”

“Leave it to me, Mrs. N.”

She made her way upstairs, past the burst of framed pictures of the happy family on the way up, and glimpsed Mr. Novak struggling to put on his tie through the half-opened bedroom door.

“Good evening, Mr. Novak,” she said as she passed.

“Not at this rate, but thanks,” he replied, distracted.

She leaned against the door frame of the brightly decorated toy-strewn playroom, the strap of her purse heavy between her breasts in anticipation. Castiel was sitting on his heels, back to her, pretending two trucks were talking to each other.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Meg!” He was on her in a second, arms around her legs, head tucked against her hip. The dark brown hair was baby-soft like always, and bright blue eyes turned up towards her when she petted it.

“Can we watch a superhero movie again? Please?”

“Once your parents leave and we order us some pizza, sure.”

“Right!” He bounded out of the room and down the stairs, yelling, “Mommy, Daddy, go on your date already so we can order pizza and watch a movie!”

Mr. Novak hurried out of the bedroom at the call, and Meg reached the first floor again just in time to see Mrs. Novak finishing up his tie and brushing off his jacket.

“There, decent for once. Alright, we’re out. Call us if you need anything. Cassie, you behave.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

“And have fun, champ.” Castiel beamed as Mr. Novak ruffled his hair and winked. “See you in a few hours, Meg. Don’t burn the house down.”

“Have fun.”

As soon as the door shut behind them, Castiel was on her again, chirping excitedly about every minute detail she had missed since the week before. He paused obediently as she called in their order, and started back up as soon as she hung up. A fond smile settled on her face as she watched his wild gesticulating and melodrama. Such tiny hands. Such big, excited, impossibly blue eyes. Such plump, rosy cheeks. Such liveliness. She just wanted to eat him up.

Pizza and starting a movie were almost rote after months of it being a weekly routine, and Meg knew exactly the right times that he would be so captivated by the action onscreen that she could tease her tits through her shirt with no bra, could tuck her hand a little too far up her thighs. He didn’t even seem to notice when she got up when the major fighting began and went upstairs.

Meg knew exactly where to find the stacked rings toy and in no time was washing the base with the yellow pole in the bathroom sink. The fast thudding of her heartbeat was loud in her ears when she plucked the little puppet she’d purchased especially for tonight out of her purse. It was a hand puppet with plastic head and hands and a white fabric coat with an embroidered stethoscope. The little plastic head had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a perky smile, and as soon as she’d seen it she’d been inspired. She was seriously limited in how much direct touch she could safely get away with, but Castiel was an imaginative boy, and still so gullible.

The doctor puppet got baby-wiped, and then both toys and her damp panties went into her otherwise nearly-empty purse. Her face was already pink in the mirror, flushed with anticipatory arousal. Here went nothing.

Castiel was humming along to the ending credits when she got back, and barely glanced at her when she sat on her heels on the floor at the end of the couch, knees spread under her skirt, rather than back beside him. She shivered when her pubes brushed the carpet.

“Hey,” she propped her chin on her hand on the arm of the couch to get his attention. “You ever wondered if maybe you’re a superhero? That’d be pretty cool, huh?”

“That would be the coolest thing _ever_ ,” he said, eyes sparkling for a moment before dimming. “But dad says superheros aren’t real.”

“Welllll, maybe I know something your dad doesn’t—that grownups aren’t supposed to know.”

Big blue eyes were rapt on her. “What?”

“I want you to meet a friend of mine.”

Meg slipped her hand into the soft cotton insides of the puppet and raised it so the end of the lab coat hit the sofa cushion. She gave Castiel a moment to take in the friendly plastic smile and stethoscope, then pitched her voice low and slightly away from herself like she’d been practicing all week.

“Hi, Cas. My name’s Doc.” She waved one of the arms in greeting. Castiel was fixated. “I’m an extra special doctor, and Miss Meg said you might want me to check you over.”

“But I’m not sick.”

“I’m not a doctor for sick people. I’m a doctor for special people. People who might be superheros one day. Do you think you might be a superhero one day?”

Castiel looked up at her uncertainly, and she smiled. He nodded hesitantly.

“How do you know which people are special?” she asked the puppet, who she made glance at her before turning back to her target.

“I have a top-secret test,” the doctor confided to Cas in a hushed voice, “but it’s very important that you not tell anyone else about it. Your parents and other grownups would get worried since being a superhero is dangerous, and your friends might get jealous and not want to be your friends anymore. Can you promise not to talk to anyone but me and Miss Meg about it?”

Castiel nodded vigorously. Meg licked her lips and tried not to squirm past spreading her knees just a little wider.

The doctor voice was breathy when she went for the kill. “Pinky promise?”

Castiel wrapped a tiny, fragile pinky around the puppet’s outstretched hand and shook.

“Okay! So, for this test, Cas, you know how you never see superheros in normal clothes? They’re always in really tight special outfits?” Castiel nodded. “Since we don’t have a special outfit for you yet, I need you to get naked so your clothes don’t get in the way.”

A scandalized giggle burst out of the little boy. “I’m not supposed to be naked except in the bath and when I change clothes!”

“You won’t get in trouble. This is a secret from your parents, remember? It’s okay.”

“O—okay.”

Chubby little fingers curled around sky blue hem and a white tummy was slowly revealed. Holy shit, it was really working. Meg kept her focus on the soft, perfect skin being exposed and keeping the puppet nodding in encouragement while with her other hand she set the stacking pole base down between her legs and held it steady. She was already wet and her opening barely gave the flared plastic any resistance. She bit her lip to keep her groan in as she spread her legs to sink her weight further down the kid’s toy tapering to fill her pussy tighter than it’d ever been before. Her thighs were shuddering even before Cas got his underwear off, exposing his sweet, tiny prick and making her insides clench and her mouth water in want.

“Okay. Now what, Doc?”

“Now I look you over.”

Meg worked her way slowly, carefully through normal doctor things like checking his ears and listening to his breathing, making sure to tickle him a little every now and then to make him giggle and relax. Once he was grinning and pink from laughter, she went for the big risk.

“Now it’s time for the special part of the test. It helps me see a few different things and helps me see if you do the same kinds of things that superheros do in the same test. It’s important that you try your hardest, but it’s okay if you don’t pass the test this time. Some people have to take the test over and over before they pass. Are you ready?”

Castiel’s nod was even more eager than before. Meg moved her hand so Doc was leaning against the arm of the couch, the heel of her hand angled out.

“What I need you to do is press against me so that your pee-pee is on me. Can you do that?”

A flicker of doubt crossed his face and he looked at Meg instead of the puppet again. “I’m not supposed to let grownups touch me there, though.”

Meg debated which voice to use for the make-or-break moment. Her own, very gently. “Did your parents tell you it was okay for your doctors to touch you there?”

A hesitant nod.

“Well, Doc is a doctor, too. It’s okay. You can trust him. You won’t get in trouble.”

Castiel looked at the little stethoscope around the puppet’s neck again, then nodded and got up on his knees. She didn’t dare to breathe again until she felt the little dick against her palm through the thin cotton. God, he was so fucking warm. She shifted for a better view and started working her hips against the toy inside her.

“Good boy.” Her voice was shaking in excitement. “Now I need you to move your hips. Look at how Miss Meg is moving, and move like that against me.”

Fire seared through her when Cas obediently looked down at where she was fucking herself with one of his toys. He couldn’t see it through the fanned-out fabric of her skirt, of course, but that didn’t make it any less dirty. And then he started moving his hips against her hand, humping awkwardly, his serious little brow furrowed in concentration. Her nipples and clit were achingly, throbbingly hard. Fuck, it was really happening. It’d worked.

“Such a good boy,” she praised in Doc’s voice. “Now keep doing this as long as you can. It should start feeling very good soon. Let me know if I need to move to help it feel better.”

She could already feel the cocklet chubbing up against her, and Cas was nodding, his eyes never leaving Meg’s rolling hips. Meg couldn’t take her eyes off the flush in his cheeks spreading down to his chest, off his slack mouth, off his thin frame fucking so clumsily, his cock rubbing and jabbing eagerly against her.

God, she wanted to feel that little cock against her clit so bad. She wanted to take him in her mouth, make him squirm from the heat and suction. She wanted to fuck his tiny mouth with her tongue, taste applesauce and innocence. She wanted him to suck on her tits like an infant, all soft bites and whimpers while she jerked him off. She wanted to paint his face with the pussy juice slicking his toy inside her and soaking into his parents’ carpet. She wanted his first, confused ejaculate to be her cream pie.

Meg shifted her hand to rub back against Cas and got a delicious little moan and shudder in reward, so she started moving the puppet to help rub him off. His bright blue eyes were dazed and his hips were erratic. She was fucking herself down onto the toddler toy as hard and deep as she could, so fucking full and turned on by betraying this painfully sweet little boy and using him, spoiling him and making him like it.

“So close, sweetheart.” She couldn’t keep Doc’s voice while trying to hold back moans, but Cas was too far gone to notice. “Keep going. Almost there. You feel it coming?”

No sooner did she say it but Cas locked up, shaking hard, and letting out a warbling cry. Meg wished she could feel a warm spot of cum as evidence just as much as she loved that he was still too small to give it. She slowed her own movement and shuddered violently as the sensation caught up with her, radiating out, pulsing, and almost pushing her over the edge as well.

Cas had his bright red face squished against the arm of the chair, breathing like he’d run a mile.

“You okay, Cas?”

A nod.

Meg wiggled her hand out from between him and the couch, and touched him with a little plastic hand.

“You did really good, Cas. How do you feel?”

He looked absolutely debauched when he looked down at the puppet, and Meg’s pussy was so wet that the clench made her slide up the toy.

“I feel tired. My chest kinda hurts.”

“Once you’re breathing normally again, you’ll feel fine.” Meg waited for a little nod. “I have to go back to my lab to see if you passed the test. Miss Meg will give you a minute to catch your breath and then give you a bath and get you tucked in to bed. That sound good?”

Another weary nod against the couch arm. Meg tucked the puppet back into her purse, stood up on shaky legs, leaving the toy glistening with her slick on the floor, and scooped the little boy up to balance on the opposite hip from her bag.

She had hoped he’d unintentionally grope her, maybe even touch her nipples during the journey to the bathroom, but no luck. Her hands lingered just a little too much during the bath, especially since he shivered every time she brushed against his prick, but he was too tired to react besides that. He didn’t even make it to the end of his bedtime story before he was out like a light, let alone ask if she had an update on his test results.

She laid down on his bed, curled slightly around his head so his lax mouth was near her tits, and stroked his hair until he’d been fast asleep for several minutes before she pulled the puppet back out and slipped it on again. Carefully, teasingly, she used its hands to hitch her skirt halfway up her thighs and bent one of her knees until the slick in her pubes and down her legs felt cold from the open air. She ran the hard plastic fingers over her nipple standing proud through her shirt before turning even closer to Castiel, leaning closer by miniscule increments until she could feel his breath through her shirt.

The plastic hands left burning trails down her thigh on their way to finally spread her pussy lips to expose her clit. Her entire body twitched hard at the first brush of the pointy nose against the bud, barely calmed down from earlier, but Castiel didn’t stir. Tight, violent tremors raked through her as she teased the harsh edge almost painfully against her most sensitive place, and her cunt bore down on nothing, almost making her regret leaving the toy downstairs.

And then a lightbulb went off.

She sat up ever so slightly, spread her legs too wide to explain away if he woke up but too turned on to care, and slid the face down to her entrance. The nose pinched and scratched a little going in, but was absolutely worth the feel of two inches of a face that Castiel trusted deep in her cunt, followed by the dry cotton soaking up her slick. She had to twist awkwardly to reach the plastic hand to glance off her clit, but as soon as she had it, she almost melted right back out of the position.

The fabric kept her pussy from making soft suction noises as she fucked herself even harder and faster than she had with the toy from earlier. Castiel hadn’t played with that other toy in forever, but he’d just fucked what was in her cunt now. She was going to get him to fuck it again, and even if she washed it good, he’d still be bucking, little boy body flushed and desperate and naive, against something that had been inside her. Fucking her by proxy. God, she was going to get him to fuck her. She didn’t know how, but she needed it—had never wanted something so bad in her entire life as she wanted him clumsy and eager to please between her legs. Fuck, she would treat him so good, make him cum so hard, just for her. He’d be begging for it, to be covered in her pussy juice from everything he did to her with his wee cock, stubby fingers, soft tongue, milk teeth—

She curled her fingers inside herself, the nose catching on her g-spot just as she caught a whiff of kiddie strawberry shampoo and the plastic hand brushed just right, and her nervous system caught fire—liquid, erotic heat shot through every inch of her in waves and her clit and cunt pulsed with the most pleasure she’d felt her entire goddamn life. The deep gasps she dragged in felt like she wasn’t breathing at all, and she shook the entire time it took her breathing to slow to manageable. Pulling the puppet out sent another deep twinge through her.

Extricating herself from the bed was awkward from how tightly she’d twisted near the sleeping angel, and her knees almost gave out on her. She straightened the comforter, took one last look at her little boy lit by the starry nightlight, and made her way downstairs to start cleaning up.

It was so tempting to just wait a few minutes and fuck herself with both toys in the living room, maybe finally have a hand free to play with her tits, but she had to get the smell of sex gone as soon as she could. It was also tempting to just take the pole toy with her just in case the Novaks decided to purge toys Castiel didn’t use much anymore, but it was a weird thing to go missing, and she loved the idea of him unknowingly playing with it again.

She was half-watching a nature documentary about bees when the front door finally opened. Castiel’s parents were flushed, happy and probably boozed up judging by how wide their smiles were when they saw her.

“Meg! How was he?”

“An angel like always. He’s sleeping soft and sound.”

“Good, good,” Mr. Novak said, digging through his wallet. “He really likes you, y’know. And you’re a lot more reliable than our previous babysitter.”

“Oh, god, yes!” Mrs. Novak seconded, grabbing the cash from him and handing it over to Meg. “I don’t know what we’d do without you, dear. Now you get home safe, okay? Same time next week?”

Meg grinned and tucked the money in her purse between the puppet and her panties.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> *British TV announcer voice* if you have been affected by the contents of this fic, you can contact [RAINN](https://www.rainn.org/).


End file.
